


Exchange

by skyeloves



Series: mtf!Blaine drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, MTF!Blaine, Trans, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeloves/pseuds/skyeloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blayne is about to move to NY and thinks about how great it's going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

When she moves to New York after graduation she throws out most of her old clothes. The only few sets she keeps were just there in case she had to meet up with her family and pretend to be Blaine again.

Burt had taken most of her clothes to her shared apartment already when he last went up to New York. The only thing she had had to do was to dump most of her old clothes into Kurt’s closet in Lima and fill her suitcase up with the remaining clothes she actually wanted to wear. Kurt had been really sweet about sharing his closet space after she came out to him. As she wasn’t out yet to her family she couldn’t really keep her clothes at home. Burt took everything in stride, god bless that man, and treated her like he would treat his own daughter. She cooked things with Carol, played board games with Finn, watched football with Burt and went shopping with Kurt, who was all too willing to spend most of his money on buying his girlfriend new clothes.

Thanks to that she had long ago gotten her own closet in Kurt’s bedroom. Moving to New York would finally allow her to put all those clothes to good use as she had written a letter to her university stating she’d like to be treated as female and they replied she'd be able to go by Blayne Anderson, female in all her classes. None of her official papers said so yet, they would change them after she had surgery, first though she had to find a good gender therapist and get them to sign for HRT. Passing as female before that wouldn’t be that much of a problem either. With a narrow waist and a boyfriend who could do wonders with clothes she had been able to make people believe she was his girlfriend long ago. She was just looking forward to having her fat in the right place and not having to struggle with her fake chest anymore. She’d be happy when her boobs had grown enough to forego her fake ones and go shopping at Victoria’s Secret.


End file.
